Systems such as the Internet typically are point-to-point (or unicast) systems in which a message is converted into a series of addressed packets which are routed from a source node through a plurality of routers to a destination node. In most communication protocols the packet includes a header which contains the addresses of the source and the destination nodes as well a s a sequence number which specifies the packets order in the message.
In general, these systems do not have the capability of broadcasting a message from a source node to all the other nodes in the network because such a capability is rarely of much use and could easily overload the network. However, there are situations where it is desirable for one node to communicate with some subset of all the nodes. For example, multi-party conferencing capability analogous to that found in the public telephone system and broadcasting to a limited number of nodes are of considerable interest to users of packet-switched networks. To satisfy such demands, packets destined for several recipients have been encapsulated in a unicast packet and forwarded from a source to a point in a network where the packets have been replicated and forwarded on to all desired recipients. This technique is known as IP Multicasting and the network over which such packets are routed is referred to as the Multicast Backbone or MBONE. More recently, routers have become available which can route the multicast addresses (class D addresses) provided for in communication protocols such as TCP/IP and UDP/IP. A multicast address is essentially an address for a group of host computers who have indicated their desire to participate in that group. Thus, a multicast packet can be routed from a source node through a plurality of multicast routers (or mrouters) to one or more devices receiving the multicast packets. From there the packet is distributed to all the host computers that are members of the multicast group.
These techniques have been used to provide on the Internet audio and video conferencing as well as radio-like broadcasting to groups of interested parties. See, for example, K. Savetz et al. MBONE Multicasting Tomorrow's Internet (IDG Books WorldWide Inc., 1996).
Further details concerning technical aspects of multicasting may be found in the Internet documents Request for Comments (RFC) 1112 and 1458 which are reproduced at Appendices A and B of the Savetz book and in D. P. Brutaman et al., “MBONE provides Audio and Video Across the Internet,” IEEE Computer, Vol. 27, No. 4, pp. 30-36 (April 1994), all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Citation of the foregoing documents is not to be construed as an admission that any of such documents is a prior art publication relative to the present invention.